1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to veterinary and animal care equipment and more particularly to devices that are utilized to support and maintain proper care of udders and teats in lactating animals.
2. Background Information
For the health and safety of milk producing animals as well as well as those persons and animals that consume the milk products derived from these animals, the udders and teats of milk producing animals must be kept clean and healthy. This is particularly true in the bovine dairying industry where complications such as mastitis, swollen or cracked teats, and dirty and unclean teats can cause bacterial contamination of entire vats of milk. This contamination can render hundreds or even thousands of gallons of milk useless and can have severe economic effect on the dairyman who depends upon the sale of acceptable uncontaminated milk as a source of income. The economic impacts of contaminated or unacceptable milk can be devastating.
In order to prevent mastitis and other complications and to maintain a healthy milk supply, the care, cleaning and hygiene of the teats and udders of the animals being milked is of particular importance. In order to prevent the onset of mastitis, a variety of procedures are utilized to stimulate, clean and disinfect the teats of the animal. Most mastitis infections are related to conditions that expose the teat end to bacteria and to situations that make it easier for these bacteria to penetrate the teat canal. These bacteria then travel into the mammary gland where the infection causes an inflammatory response that can cause destruction of milk secreting cells as well as contaminating any of the milk that comes from these infected cows.
While various precautions have been taken to prevent the cow from developing mastitis, such as pre-washing, stripping, and sanitizing of the milking equipment, the most effective ways of preventing the onset of mastitis involves the use of so called teat-dip to apply a germicide to the teat both prior to and after milking. The application of teat dip prior to milking typically requires that a teat be dipped into a cup having a germicidal solution. The teat is then coated and after about 30 seconds the germicide is dried off of the teat with a paper or cloth towel. This germicide destroys those microorganisms that contaminate the teat skin between milkings. After milking has been completed, the teats are again dipped into these cups and coated with a germicide. This germicide prevents the growth and proliferation of organisms that can cause mastitis.
The application of teat dip to the teat is of utmost importance. It is crucial that the entire teat be completely covered and that a residue is left on the teat so that the antimicrobial action is still present when the cow lies down in a free stall or any other place where sanitary conditions are less than ideal. Barrier teat dips generally contain germicides, skin conditioners and protective film so that the teat end is sealed from mastitis-causing bacteria. These barrier teat dips do inhibit bacterial multiplication on the teat skin under the film.
One of the known methods and devices for applying teat dip is to utilize a dip cup of a sprayer to coat the teat. The teat is typically dipped into the cup or sprayed so as to apply the germicide. This presents several problems. First, obtaining the proper coverage over the teat is not always accomplished, as the location of the germicide upon the teat is dependent upon the skill of the person applying the solution to the teat. Thus, locations or areas of the teat may not be covered and may be left exposed. These uncovered areas provide locations wherein bacteria can congregate and proliferate. When this occurs, the effectiveness of the teat dip as a whole has been compromised.
Both the dip and the spray method that exist in the prior art cause substantial amounts of waste to take place. This waste occurs, as excess material does not adhere to the teat, falls off of the teat and on to the floor where it is subsequently washed away. This germicide is a highly corrosive material that can then cause various economic and environmental damage to the areas in which it contacts. This problem is exacerbated by the spreading of the wasted solution, which is then washed into ponds of manure pits, and then spread upon the ground. These germicides are hazardous to clean water and the raising of crops on the earth.
The economic impact of this waste is also great. The dairy industry has become extremely economically conservative because of low prices received for their product. Therefore, the ability to reduce waste is of great value. A gallon of post dip for example, varies in price from between $5 and $15 dollars per gallon. A typical 1,000 head-milking herd may require an average of about 350 gallons per month. Thus, the cost of utilizing this dip may be between about $1,750 and $5,250 per month. The ability to reduce this cost would greatly benefit a user and could provide, in some instances, the difference between a farm surviving or failing.
Accordingly, what it needed is a way to apply germicidal solutions to animal teats, which results in less runoff, less waste, and increased economic savings to the user. What is also needed is a way to reduce the amount of germicidal solution that is consumed by a dairy operation without compromising the benefits of dipping or treating teats with a germicidal solution. What is also needed is a device that would assist a user in performing this teat dipping procedure in a way that would reduce the amount of wasted solution while providing adequate coverage over the teat itself. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and device for providing improved efficacy in the application of germicidal teat dip to animals and which significantly reduces the quantity of material that is consumed and wasted in such a process. It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for dipping cattle teats that produces less waste, and obtains better coverage of the teat than those methods that exist in the prior art. It is a further object of the invention to provide a device that allows a user to apply a germicidal solution to a teat that ensures proper and adequate coverage over this teat and that captures excess material so as to prevent the waste of this excess material.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.